This invention pertains to an easily mountable and demountable car top carrier for boats. A number of attempts have been made in the past to provide such devices. For example, a search through the United States patented art has disclosed the following relevant U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,247,128; 2,464,979; 2,765,940; 2,800,264; 3,128,893; 3,193,124; 3,460,693; 3,612,366; 3,734,322; 3,840,133. An analysis of the disclosures of the foregoing patents will indicate that none of them provide the combination of features most desired by the average small boat enthusiast. These would include, for example, light weight, simplicity of installation and removal from the car, an integral ramp easily storable for road transportation and adjustable for variations in bottom depth, and, ease of operation by one person for either loading or launching a boat. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus having the aforementioned advantages. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.